Level 29 Warlock twinking guide
Warlocks are very powerful enemies for every other twink class in 29 bracket. Top spell damage warlocks can have over 160 spell damage making them dish out lots of damage. Warlock's DoTs are devastating, and can kill almost anyone when correctly used. This is why DoT-runner warlocks are usually on top of damage charts. Warlocks are very powerful if you have correct play style and gears. Warlock is very gear dependent so you should go for best gears possible. Gear & Enchants *Head ** ** of the Eagle **Enchant: None, because there are no working head slot enchantements anymore for lvl29 charater. *Neck ** ** ** *Shoulders ** ** ** ** *Cloak ** or **Enchant: Superior Defense (70+ Armor) or Greater Resistance (+5 All Resistances) *Chest ** ** you can put level 35+ enchants on this ** ** you can put level 35+ enchants on this (Horde only!) ** you can put level 35+ enchants on this (Horde only!) **Enchant: '''Enchant Chest Greater Stats (4+ All Stats) or if using Civinad Robes, Inferno Robes or Zealot's Robes Enchant Chest - Exceptional Health (150+ Hp) or Exceptional Stats (6+ All Stats) *Wrist ** ** you can put level 35+ enchants on these (Alliance only!) ** you can put level 35+ enchants on these (Horde only!) **Enchant: Enchant Bracers - Superior Stamina (+9 Stamina) or Enchant Bracers - Healing Power (+15 Spell Power) or when using Gallan Cuffs or Arcane Runed Bracers Enchant Bracers - Superior Healing (+15 Spell Power) or Enchant Bracers - Stats (+4 All Stats) or Enchant Bracers - Fortitude (+12 Stamina) *Hands ** ** **Enchant: Enchant Gloves - Shadow Power (+20 Shadow Spell Dmg) or Enchant Gloves - Fire Power (+20 Fire Spell Dmg) these two enchants unfortunately are so rare that don't hope to find someone to make it for you by just yelling in general chat every five minutes. So here is the "alternative" for those two, until you can find someone to make them: Enchant Gloves - Minor Haste (+10 Haste Rating) *Waist ** ** or ** ** (only for ultimate stamina gear)(Horde only!) *Legs ** of the Eagle ** **Enchant: Since there are no really good ones, if you go for Elder's Pants take Thick Armor Kit (32+ Armor) and if you take Abomination Skin Leggings, or some other BoP leggings, go for Heavy Armor Kit (24+ Armor) Every good twink wants to be fully enchanted, even if it is about things as little as this *Feet ** or ** **Enchant: Enchant Boots - Greater Stamina (7+ Stamina) *Ring 1 ** or or *Ring 2 ** or or or (Deadman's Hand is there twice, because you should have it somewhere, the freezing effect is very nice) *Trinket 1 ** or or or *Trinket 2 ** *Weapon ** ** ** or ** **Enchant: Enchant Weapon - Spellpower (+30 Spell Power) or Enchant 2H Weapon - Major Intellect (+9 Intellect) or Enchant Weapon - Mighty Intellect (22+ Intellect) *Wand ** (Horde only!) ** ** of the Sun Skills and useful stuff *Herbalism - From Herbalism level 75+ you get a nice HoT spell called Lifebloom. At level 29 you should be able to level your Herbalism to 225, giving you Rank 3 (Restores 720Hp over 5 Seconds) *Mining - At Mining level 75 you get a nice stamina boost from a passive ability called . At level 29 you should be able to level your Mining to 225, giving you Toughness Rank 3 (+7 stamina). *Engineering - You need Engineering to get best head item, , so you have to choose which one, mining or herbalism will be other one. But if you want both, you can buy of Shadow Wrath. It has only 1 Spell Damage less than those goggles. If you decide not to take engineering you will also lose all bombs. But they aren't that important anyway. *First Aid - Maxed out First Aid (level 225) is just awsome for warlocks, since you can just fear your enemy and First Aid while your enemy is running in fear. You can't make the most effective bandages, , on your twink, so make sure to have First Aid on your main too. *Cooking - I'd say you should level cooking with your main, since you can (should) level it beyond 225 with your main. Just remember to bring some . * - I think you already know the reason * - You can manage without these if you do have lots of since you can just life tap to get your mana back. * - if you think your Spell Power isn't enough * - you can make melee classes hope they haven't been born with these. Also good if you want to be Flag Carrier. * - Twinks old friend. Gives 150+ hp, and is very popular buff because it's very cheap. You can buy these from Old Hillsbrad Foothills instance. in Southshore has infinite supply of these. Talent Builds Dot-Runner ----------------- ;2 points Improved Curse of Agony :Gives a nice boost to one of your most important spells ;3 points Suppression :Your Affliction Spell's mana cost lowered by 6%. ;5 points Improved Corruption :10% more damage to corruption, wow! ;2 points Soul Siphon :Since you don't have as much hp as Demonology warlocks, you do want your Drain Health to drain you a little more hp. ;2 points Improved Fear :Nightmare, DoT-runners 1v1 savior ;1 point Amplify Curse :You can keep on DoTtin everyone little faster ;2 points Nightfall :If Nightfall procs thats an instant 300 damage. Not all agree with putting points in Nightfall, but I think 300 instant damage is pretty much, and is thus nice to have. ;3 points Empowered Corruption :Another Corruption damage increaser And now you're ready to just run around and curse everyone, and be on top of damage charts. Wo-hoo! Demonology - Stamina Build -------------------------------- ;2 points Improved Healthstone :This is not so important, it's here just because it's a nice fill to primary talents. ;3 points Demonic Embrace :Propably most important talent in Demonology tree ;2 points Fel Synergy :Since you want to keep Soul Link on all the time, you want your pet to stay alive ;3 points Fel Vitality :Another healt booster ;1 point Soul Link :Must have if you choose to go for Demonology Now I'm moving to Affliction tree, because demonology doesn't hold so many very nice things anymore. You can continue on Demonology or pick these Affliction ones. Not writing explanations: check "DoT-Runner spec" ;2 points Improved Curse of Agony ;5 points Improved Corruption ;2 points Soul Siphon This is a nice build for those who like to deal nice damage and stay alive to show those rogues what warlocks are made of. Glyphs ---------------- ;Major Glyph - or or ;Minnor Glyph - Strategy/Playing Style Normally Warlocks are just killing machines running around Battlegrounds and cursing everyone who comes near them. Thats the right style for DoT runner. You do massive amounts of damage, and might even survive alive if you keep on running. And because of warlocks playing style, and ability to DoT up lots of people and thus killing them, warlocks are usually one of the first players you should kill. First of all, you should use your Succubus, since it makes very good damage, and can use Seduction to charm people, making warlock able to "easily" kill two people at same time. Imp might be good too, as they give , but for me, Seduction and multi-killing goes over 160 health. If you have 2 melees on you, other one is twink, other one is not, you want your succubus to use Seduction on twinked one first. Then Fear non twink. Put DoT's on him, and then Drain Health, put your Succubus on him/her too. Then DoT the twinked one, and fear him/her. Now the non twink (assuming he hasn't healed) should be dead, and twinked one is getting chain feared. Sounds easy 'eh? When "multi-mobbing", timing is very important, and you got to know the playstyles for each class, so you know how to play against them. Strategy in BG's is normally as easy as this: keep moving and DoTing everyone. 1v1 is a bit harder, but more of that coming soon. If in BG's you see a healer, it's your duty to keep healer feared, and DoT'ed up, so he/she can't go on with healing others. While your DoT's are recklesly killing everyone around, healer has to heal him/herself to avoid dying. Soon everyone else are dead, and healer is alone getting feared. When you are in big attack, keep healer feared, DoT everyone up, and then see what your health is. If it is under 75%, start draining health from people. If you are over 75%, I'd suggest you to start Searing Pain spam. At this level, Searing Pain, even if you have all possible talents and glyphs on Shadow Bolt, should be more effective than Shadow Bolt. This may sound easy and funny (which it totally is!), you got to remember that people want to kill warlocks first. That makes your life little harder. How to kill...? This is the 1v1 part of the guide. BG tactics are easy enough to learn by yourself, but I wanted to help people who might be struggling with killing people 1v1. I'm not saying that these work, these are more like guidelines, when/what/where you should do things. These are supposed to be in dueling situation, and the meaning of these are how to win duels. When doing 1v1, you should be in Stamina talent build aka Demonology (check "Talent Builds"), so you can manage to stay alive even when enemy does pretty good dps. Rogue ------------ *'1. Preparation': Rogue is the stealthed, sneaking, stunning and annoying enemy in 1v1. When fighting a rogue, remember to use your succubus, Seduction is very handy. When dueling rogue, he/she is going to be stealthed at start. Remember to use Detect Invisibility on you and your Succubus. Put Succubus on aggressive, so it will point out where the rogue is if he comes too close. *'2. Fight Starts': Start running around. Throw Rain of Fire to places you think the rogue might be at. Keep on doing this until you find rogue, or until he/she gets you. *'3. You found him!': This is the strat you should use if you happen to find the rogue before he/she finds you. Now, make your succubus charm him/her. Go to max range of Immolate and fire it once. Then DoT the rogue up, and fear. After he/she is feared, start Searing Pain spam, fear again, recast DoTs, Searing Pain... etc... *'3. Ouch, I got hit!"': This is what strat you should be using if the rogue gets you. They normally start of with Cheap Shot. Right away when he/she does his/her attack, charm him! Even a second can make a difference! Hope you haven't got any poisons on you. Try your best to get to Immolate max range, and fire it once. Now there is a chance that Seduction has already gone off, so fear him/her right away after Immolate. Then DoT the rogue up, and instead of Searing Pain, do Drain Health. *'4. Congratulations!': After you've done all steps, the rogue should be dead, unless you got a bad luck, and rogue got away from fears way too early. Anyhow, you should've done very good. It depends on your enemys gears if he/she is bad enemy, but in 1v1 where there is warlock vs rogue, warlock should be the winner. *'5. What you could've done different?': You can also use Voidwalker, and thus be able to use Sacrifice. As your pet doesn't even die anymore, this might be even as good as Succubus. Feral-Druid ------------------ *'1. Preparation': Normally feral druids start in cat form, and thus are pretty much same as rogues. But now you should use your imp, since Seduction doesn't work on beasts. Imp gives you 160+ hp, and can do pretty nice damage. Remember to use Detect Invisibility, and imp on aggressive. *'2. Fight starts': Start running around. Throw Rain of Fire to places you think the druid might be at. Keep on doing this until you find him/her or until he/she finds you. *'3. Goood cat, come here...': So you found him. Start fearing him around and DoT him up. Chain fear and multiple DoT's + Searing Pain spam and druid should be dead in no time. *'3. Stop biting me!': So the druid got you. Start fearing him as soon as possible, and DoT him up. Do Drain Health until you think you have enough hp to start searing pain spam *'4. Cat was a nelf??': At some point, the druid might switch off from form, and start healing. You got to stop that. Fear him, if fear is not available, try to dish out as much damage as possible, so the druid would die before he gets to heal. *'5. Cat is the mouse now...': If the druid still gets to heal, start chain fearing him, and do step 3 again. At some point you should be the winner, and druid is dead. Balance-Druid --------------------- *'1. Preparation': Balance druids don't have Boomkin form yet, so they are pretty easy targets. You should use Succubus, so you can interrupt spell casting. *'2. Fight starts': No running now. Stay where you are, and show the meaning of clicker! You got to fear him as quickly as possible, so he doesn't have time to cast anything. When he is feared, you DoT him up. And keep on chain fearing. *'3. Run away, run away, run away...': When you keep on fearing him, the druid might try to heal in some situation. You got to try to interrupt it, if fear is not available, you can try and use Curse of Tongues to get some more time killing him. But this takes Curse of Agony off, so damage output will not be that good. *'4. Victory!': If you did everything correctly, and didn't let the moonkin cast anything, you should be winner in no time. Usually Balance Druids aren't very popular because they aren't that powerful on 29 bracket. Hunter -------------- *'1. Preparation': Oww... Hunters are ultimate Warlock killers in duels. There is only a small chance for you to down a hunter because of their massive damage output, and their pet. Use either Voidwalker or Succubus. *'2. Fight Starts': Hunter will start doing massive damage right away, and his pet is spanking you, and destroying all chances of casting. You should try to fear Hunter, and kill the pet. This is what makes Hunter so powerful against any casters. But unfortunately pets have so much hp that its like killing a player. And with Hunter on you too, this might get "little" hard. Other style is to ignore the pet, go very close to hunter, and try to DoT and melee him down. *'3. Keep our fingers crossed': You got Hunters Pet down, did you? Wow. Now it's Hunters time to cry. DoT him up, and chain fear! Drain Health is awsome way to get hp back, and in little time, Hunter will be down. Altough if your enemy is twink with 1,7k hp, this might be almost impossible. *'4. My God! You did it!': You've done the impossible, you killed twink hunter. You can see pet lying dead on the ground and hunter begging for mercy in front of you. It actually is very hard to kill twink Hunter, and you mustn't do any mistakes! Mage ----------- *'1. Preparation': Mages can be very tough enemies, since they can do massive damage, blink around you, and effectively kill you and your pet at same time. They can also do Counterspell, which is every casters worst nightmare. You should use Succubus. *'2. Fight starts': What to do, what to do... Normally you would start off with Fear, BUT, there is a chance that mage will know that, and counterspell. Then you are in big trouble. So, you should start off with Immolate. Then if you get counterspelled, use fear right away. Then DoT's up, and keep on chain fearing. Another thing they might do is Polymorph you. And then using immolate is big mistake. When they polymorph you, Seduce them right away. Now you're both CC'd. Tough most propably you will get out of it quicker. And then the mage is all yours. If you start with Immolate, you can't Seduce, and mage will get Pyroblast start. It's all about luck normally *'3. Shadow vs Fire/Frost': Mage will be using lots of Instant spells, and propably just running around you and doing AoE. And soon your pet might be dead. To avoid this, you must fear mage. Then do what warlocks do best. Kill! *'4. Muahahaha!': So you got him? It wasn't as hard as you tought it was? But still, don't underestimate mages, they are pretty deadly when correctly played. Paladin -------------- *'1. Preparation': Paladin twinks are very much harder to kill than you would think. They can dish out lots of damage in retribution spec, use Hammer of Justice to stun you, and thus effectively kill you. When they can even heal, they are far worse enemies. You should use either Voidwalker to do Sacrifice or Succubus, so you can use Seduction when paladin stuns you. *'2. Fight starts': Paladin is running to you. You should use seduction on him. Then Immolate max range, and fear. DoT up, and searing pain spam. Try to avoid getting close to paladin, so he can't stun you. *'3. I can see the light... It burns!': Yes, at some point, paladins will be using bubble. Darn them. They get full health, and the fight will be starting all over again. Try to stay at immolate max range all the time. If they bubble, repeat step 2. *'4. Oh man, stop it already?': And if they're rude enough, they will use Lay on Hands too. Now you might run low on mana. So, fear. And now instead of DoTting, Drain Mana! You can get mana pretty nicely up, pala will get mana pretty nicely down, and person without mana is without dps. Nicely done, victory is almost yours. *'5. Finally!': Fight against paladin can take long. Very good paladin twinks do so good damage that they can kill warlock pretty fast. But very good warlocks can do so good damage and keep paladin feared so good, he doesn't have the chance to make good damage. Victory is yours if you have patience, skill, and gears. Shadow Priest ------------------- *'1. Preparation': Shadow Priests are very annoying enemies, since they will DoT you up. Stuns, and horrible damage make shadow priests hard to kill. *'2. Fight starts': Fear. Fear, fear, fear, before he gets to fear you. Don't let Priest get any chances to put his/her dots on you. If you get priest feared you will most likely be winner. But don't forget that priest can fear you, and heal. Don't let that happen, so try to stay away from priest. *'3. Why doesn't he die??': You may be experiencing problems with skilled shadow priests, who can change from damage dealer to healer in seconds. And then start to heal him/herself. Warlock, who's casting times are long, and DoT's are our way to kill people, might heal to full health and then you are in problems. But if you can fear fast enough, you can make that impossible for priest. *'4. And so the priest dies': Nicely done, you got that priest feared, and DoTted, while he/she was healing, you managed to fear, and priest was in dead in no time. Shaman --------------- *'1. Preparation': Shaman might be very annoying enemy. All because of Tremor Totem. This little piece of wood can make you insane. So, the thing to do is, Destroy it! Remember to use Succubus. *'2. Fight starts': Use your Succubus to Charm the Shaman, run to totem, and destroy it! Then, right away fear the shaman, so he can't put a new totem. While he is running, DoT him up, and destroy atleast Searing Totem. *'3. Shaman does it with a piece of wood': If you let them out of fear even for a second, they might already be putting a new Tremor Totem on ground. You got to stop that. And stop all his/her healing casts too, and victory will be yours. Watch out for Earth Shock, because it will interrupt your spell casts. *'4. Where's your totem now?': Now the shaman should be dead. Nicely done there. Warlock -------------- *'1. Preparation': Warlock might be your hardest enemy, since this fight is all about timing. Timing and luck. Use imp, to make best damage output, and avoiding Banish right away. Imp has Phase Shift ability, which makes it intangible. So you cant attack to him while he's phase shifted, neither can you banish it. *'2. Fight Starts': Again, clickers have the power. The one who has faster fear is propably going to win the duel. So, clickclickclick, don't let the other warlock win. If you get him feared, banish his minion. That will help you a lot. Then DoT him up, and Searing Pain spam. Victory is yours. *'3. Fear is OP': You can just keep on fearing the other warlock, and keep on spamming searing pain. This is how you will win easily. It's normally all about the speed on that first fear. *'4. So you got the first fear': You won it, by getting the first fear, dotting up, banishing, and searing pain spamming. Not too hard is it. You wouldn't even believe how it would be about those milliseconds. Warrior ---------------- *'1. Preparation': Warriors are made to kill casters, with their charge and very good damage output. Warlocks can make differense tough. Remember to use Succubus. *'2. Fight Starts': Start off with Seduction. Warrior will most likely attack you with charge, interrupting your fear cast, if you would be casting it. When warrior is seducted, go for max Immolate range, and then fire it once. Fear him, and DoT him up. *'3. Fearfearfearfear': Keep on fearing the warrior, DoTting up, Searing Pain spam, and Drain Health when needed. He should be down after some time. *'4. It ain't over until the fat warlock sings': You might even need to run a little, since warriors might have damn much hp. But in the end, you should be the winner. Congratulations! Now you should have pretty good lvl29 warlock twink, who can kill almost anyone in duels. I'd just like to remind you that twinks that are best of the best, will get out of your fear, and after that 3 Fears, your enemy will be immune to fear, thus leaving you pretty easy target. But at that point you should've got the enemy down so much you can kill him with some Drain Healths and Succubus. Thats why you want to get best gears, so you can do best damage, have best hp to stay alive long, and to know the strategys, so you can effectively kill almost anyone. Category:Twinking guides